FIRST KISS
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [REPUBLISH ... Karena yang kemarin entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang alias terhapus] - [GOM x READERS] / Bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama kalian? Dan bagaimana peristiwa itu bisa terjadi? CHECK IT OUT!
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Hai minna-san ...**

**Ketemu lagi sama Mell disini.**

**O genki desuka? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja ya :-)**

**Kali ini aku mencoba membuat fanfic dari anime _"Kuroko No Basuke"_ dengan chara-chara cowok yang keren dan ganteng.**

**Pastinya bakal bikin fangirling, percaya deh ma aku! Hehehe ...**

**Tau kan siapa mereka?**

**Yaps, tak usah berlama-lama lagi. Here we gooooooo now ...**

* * *

**FIRST KISS**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DI****S****CLAIMER :**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**First Kiss © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : OOC**_** may be**_**, TYPO, EYD, GAJE, ABAL, and many others**

**SUMMARY :**

**Bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama? Dan bagaimana peristiwa itu bisa terjadi? Ini adalah kumpulan Fanfiction One Shout GOM x READERS/OC. CHECK IT OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-1-)**

**PAIRING : Kuroko Tetsuya x Readers/OC**

**x x x**

* * *

Di sudut jalan depan rumahmu, seorang lelaki berambut _soft blue_ tengah berdiri sambil meminum _milk shake vanilla_ kesukaannya. Santai dan datar. Itulah ekspresi yang selalu terpampang di wajah cutenya. Kadang orang-orang sulit mengetahui keberadaan lelaki itu karena auranya yang tipis—sulit terbaca atau dirasakan, namun tidak bagimu. Kau selalu bisa merasakan keberadaannya, kau selalu bisa melihatnya. Karena ia begitu penting bagi hidupmu. Lelaki yang sangat kau cintai.

Ia adalah kekasihmu.

_**Kuroko Tetsuya.**_

Kini manik biru lautnya menatap kearahmu. Datar. Seakan memandang sesuatu yang tak menarik dan tak berharga. Kau sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan seperti itu. Jadi tak terasa menyakitkan di hati. Jika gadis lain yang mengalaminya, mungkin mereka sudah frustasi dan tak kuat menjalani hubungan dengan lelaki seperti ia. Seorang lelaki yang tak memiliki emosi dan ekspresi.

Satu tambahan lagi.

Ia itu sangatlah polos. Bagaikan bayi yang baru saja terlahir di dunia ini. Pikirannya masih putih, belum terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal kotor seperti yang sudah mendarah daging pada diri salah seorang temannya yang pervert dan super narsis. Kadang kau takut jika temannya itu memberitahukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh pada kekasihmu. Maklumlah, kekasihmu itu kan polos. Jadi alangkah akan sangat mudah pikirannya dipengaruhi oleh orang lain.

Kalau hal yang positif sih tak masalah. Namun jika hal itu negatif, kau harus berusaha mencegah dan menjauhkannya.

"[name]-san …" Panggil Kuroko ketika melihatmu tak bergerak—mematung di tempatmu sembari memperhatikannya.

"A-ah, Kuroko-kun … _Gomen_. Ada apa kau kemari? Tumben sekali." Ujarmu seraya berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh mengunjungi kekasihku sendiri?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku. Tentu saja boleh. Hanya saja kau tak biasanya datang seorang diri. Memangnya kau tak ada jadwal latihan hari ini?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berkata: "Tak ada, makanya aku pergi kemari. [name]-san, tak ingin mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam?"

"_Go-gomen_. Mari masuk, Kuroko-kun!" Ujarmu mempersilahkan Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Tentunya setelah kau membuka pintu terlebih dahulu.

Di rumah itu kau hanya tinggal seorang diri. Kedua orangtuamu sibuk bekerja sehingga mereka jarang pulang ke rumah. Kebanyakan mereka menghabiskan waktu diluar kota dengan segudang pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Karena sudah terbiasa tinggal seorang diri, kau menjadi seorang gadis yang mandiri dan dewasa meski umurmu masih 16 tahun.

Kadang kau merasa kesepian. Namun semenjak kau menjalani hubungan khusus dengan Kuroko alias berpacaran, kehidupanmu pun mulai berubah menjadi lebih berwarna. Meski ia memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda dengan lelaki kebanyakan, namun kau sangat bahagia bisa menjadi kekasihnya.

"Duduklah dulu, Kuroko-kun. Aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman dan cemilan." Ujarmu menyuruhnya duduk di sofa ruang tengah kemudian berjalan menuju ke dapur.

**KLIIKK**

Kuroko menekan _remote_ televisi yang ada diatas meja. Menekannya berulang-ulang untuk mencari saluran yang menarik baginya. Tak lama kaupun telah kembali dengan membawa segelas _milk shake vanilla_ dan segelas _milk shake_ coklat dingin, serta beberapa makanan ringan untuk cemilan.

"Kemana anggota _club_ basketmu yang lain? Biasanya mereka selalu bergerombol datang bersamamu." Ujarmu memulai percakapan—menyimpan semua barang bawaan di tanganmu diatas meja kemudian kaupun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing belakangan ini."

"Hm _souka_."

Tak ada lagi percakapan.

Kalian sibuk menonton film yang ditayangkan di salah satu _chanel _televisi. Sebuah film yang cukup menarik, buktinya kalian begitu fokus memandangi layar datar di depan tanpa ingin terlewat sedikitpun.

Film tersebut menceritakan kisah cinta sepasang anak muda yang begitu romantis dan menyentuh. Sebelumnya hubungan mereka ditentang oleh keluarga dari kedua belah pihak karena perbedaan status sosial yang jauh berbeda. Si gadis berasal dari keluarga terpandang, sedangkan si pemuda berasal dari keluarga biasa. Disitulah letak permasalahan utama yang memunculkan berbagai konflik di dalam kehidupan mereka.

Meski begitu di dalam film tersebut lebih banyak menampilkan adegan romantis dari pasangan kekasih itu. Namun tak sampai kepada adegan yang vulgar atau sejenisnya. Hanya sebatas ciuman dan pelukan saja.

Ketika adegan ciuman itu kembali hadir, kau mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan. Bagaimana tidak? Kini di dalam rumah kau hanya berdua saja bersama dengan kekasihmu. Lagipula ini merupakan hal negatif yang tak boleh dilihat oleh lelaki polos seperti Kuroko. Bisa-bisa pikirannya akan terkontaminasi. Dan kau tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

**KLIIKK**

Kau menekan _remote_, mengganti _chanel_ yang lain. Membuat Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan datarnya kearahmu.

"Kenapa chanelnya diganti, [name]-san?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. A-aku hanya mulai bosan saja dengan cerita film itu." Ujarmu yang pasti berbohong.

"Tapi menurutku filmnya bagus kok, [name]-san." Kuroko menikmati minumannya dengan santai—tanpa peduli raut wajahmu yang sudah tak karuan.

"I-iya ta-tapi—" Ucapanmu dipotong olehnya.

"[name]-san mau mencobanya tidak?" Tanya Kuroko membuatmu mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Me-mencoba apa?" Kau balik bertanya. Kini di dalam pikiranmu terlintas hal-hal aneh.

Apa jangan-jangan Kuroko ingin mengajakmu berciuman setelah menonton film itu? Sejak kalian berpacaran setahun yang lalu, sekalipun kalian belum pernah melakukan 'itu'. Gaya berpacaran kalian sangatlah polos, hanya berpegangan tangan ketika berjalan bersama. _Just that! Not more._

Kadang teman-teman kalian mengejek gaya berpacaran kalian itu. Namun kalian tak peduli, ah bukan … Hanya Kuroko saja yang tak peduli. Sedangkan kau seringkali membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama bersama lelaki yang kau cintai. Tanpa sadar, kaupun sedikit memiliki pikiran _pervert_ tersebut.

Hey, sudah! Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam lagi.

Oke, kaupun mulai membuang jauh pikiran aneh yang melintas di kepalamu. Berfokus pada jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kuroko.

"Mencoba ini." Ujarnya sembari menyerahkan gelas minuman miliknya padamu.

Tuh kan, pikiranmu salah besar.

Mana mungkin seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang super duper polos memiliki pemikiran yang _pervert _seperti dirimu.

Oke, lupakan!

Kaupun tersenyum canggung seraya berkata: "Ti-tidak usah, Kuroko-kun."

Untuk menekan rasa malu dan canggungmu, kau meneguk cepat minuman di tanganmu.

"[name]-san …" Panggil Kuroko membuatmu kembali menoleh padanya.

"Aku ingin mencobanya." Ujarnya datar.

"_Go-gomen_, aku sudah menghabiskannya." Ujarmu melihat gelas minuman di tanganmu sudah kosong.

Kuroko menatapmu seolah memohon. Mata biru lautnya yang polos dan besar semakin membuatmu tak enak hati.

" Ah tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Kau hendak bangkit dari tempat dudukmu, namun Kuroko memegangi tanganmu.

"Tidak usah, [name]-san. Kembalilah duduk!" Ujar Kuroko.

Tanpa banyak bertanya kaupun duduk kembali di sampingnya.

"Kuro—"

**CUPP**

Ucapanmu terhenti saat merasakan sentuhan bibir Kuroko di bibirmu. Ia menciummu. Rasanya akan ada kepulan asap putih yang keluar dari kepalamu saat ini juga. Diiringi dentuman keras yang berasal dari jantungmu serta aliran darahmu telah menjalar cepat ke wajahmu.

Lidah lunaknya menyapu lembut bibir atas serta bibir bawahmu, seakan membersihkannya. Kau hanya terdiam mematung dengan mata sedikit membulat, tak melakukan penolakan, tak juga melakukan balasan.

Saat ini kau masih terkejut. Darahmu seakan berdesir merasakan sensasi yang diberikan kekasihmu itu. Sensasi yang baru pertama kali kau rasakan dan alami seumur hidupmu.

"[name]-san …" Panggil Kuroko disela ciuman.

"…." Kau tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Rasanya manis, aku suka." Ujar Kuroko datar, tak peduli wajah memerahmu yang sudah kelewat batas itu.

"Ku-kuroko kun … Ka-kau …"

"Sudah bersih sekarang." Kuroko menjauhkan dirinya. Pandangannya kini beralih ke layar datar di depan. Kembali normal seakan perlakuan yang baru saja ia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang ringan, tak berarti, dan biasa saja.

Padahal karena perlakuannya itu, kau hampir saja pingsan di tempat. Dan lagi, apa maksud ucapannya barusan? 'Sudah bersih sekarang.' Apanya yang sudah bersih? Memangnya kau kotor sehingga harus dibersihkan begitu?

"Hah? Ma-maksudmu apa, Kuroko-kun?" Tanyamu dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan kebingungan tingkat akut.

"Bibirmu itu."

"Hm?" Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu.

"Tadi bibirmu belepotan oleh minuman, jadi aku bersihkan. Sekalian aku ingin mencoba minuman yang telah kau habiskan itu, [name]-san." Tutur Kuroko menjelaskan dengan wajah polos dan datar bak papan penggilasan cucian.

Oh demi Tuhan, Kuroko. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang tetap datar dan tenang begitu.

Sedangkan kau sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi. Kini kesadaranmu mulai berkurang dan semakin berkurang. Dan akhirnya kaupun tak sadarkan diri karena sudah tak kuat menghadapi berbagai macam rasa yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam hatimu.

"[name]-san …" Panggil Kuroko sedikit terkejut dan bingung melihatmu tumbang dengan wajah sangat merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Kebayang gak kalo kita ada di posisi itu? #Blushing akut**

**How do you think about this?**

**Give me your review, ok! :-)**


	2. Akashi Seijuurou

**FIRST KISS**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DI****S****CLAIMER :**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**First Kiss © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : OOC**_** may be**_**, TYPO, EYD, ABAL, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama? Dan bagaimana peristiwa itu bisa terjadi? Ini adalah kumpulan Fanfiction One Shout GOM x READERS/OC. CHECK IT OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-2-)**

**PAIRING : Akashi Seijuurou x Readers/OC**

**x x x**

* * *

"[name] … Dimana kau?" Teriak lelaki bersurai merah penuh emosi.

Suaranya menggelegar memecah keheningan di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang saat itu nampak sepi. Semua orang telah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tinggallah kau dan dirinya disana. Hanya berdua saja.

Kini kau berada di dalam zona berbahaya. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou sedang mencarimu bahkan ekspresi wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa ia sangat marah dan kesal. Dan itu semua karena dirimu.

Salahkanlah mulutmu itu yang tak bisa menjaga ucapannya. Berbicara macam-macam mengenai sang _emperor eyes_, dan sialnya orang yang bersangkutan mendengar hal tersebut. Membuatnya naik darah dan hendak memangsamu hidup-hidup.

**GLEKK**

Kau menelan ludahmu ketika mendengar suara langkahnya yang kian mendekat ke tempat persembunyianmu—di ruang musik. Bahkan saking tegangnya kau bisa mendengar detak jantungmu sendiri.

'_Kami-sama_ … Lindungilah aku!' Gumammu di dalam hati yang kini sedang dirundung gelisah dan ketakutan.

**BRAKK**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Kau melihat sosok berambut merah memasuki ruangan dengan tatapan tajamnya memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan memastikan keberadaanmu yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Arghh sial … Dimana ia bersembunyi?" Erang Akashi frustasi.

Nafasmu tertahan ketika melihatnya berjalan mendekat kearah lemari tempatmu berada kini. Kau menutup mata serta mulutmu, berdoa agar sang iblis tak menemukan dan membunuhmu saat ini juga.

'_Kami-sama_ … Aku mohon sekali saja, kabulkanlah doaku.' Doamu semakin lirih.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan tak mendengar doamu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ujar Akashi yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapanmu dengan seriangai khasnya yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang seketika.

Dan disaat itulah kau ingin sekali menghilang dari bumi ini, menghindari manusia berwujud iblis yang sebentar lagi akan memberikan penderitaan tak terkira kepadamu. Bahkan bisa dibilang, hal yang akan terjadi lebih buruk dari yang namanya ke-ma-tian.

Kau bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Akashi menarikmu keluar dengan kasar. Mencengkram kerah kemejamu seraya berkata: "Kau berani padaku hm?"

"Le-lepaskan a-aku Akashi-kun!" Ujarmu tergagap—merasa tak nyaman dengan perlakuannya yang kasar.

"Melepaskanmu? Tidak akan. Kau harus menerima hukuman karena sudah berani mencari masalah denganku." Akashi semakin mengeratkan cengkraman di kerah kemejamu—membuat nafasmu tersenggal dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuuk … Uhuuk … Le-lepaskan aku!" Kau mencoba berontak—mempertahankan nyawamu yang sebentar lagi akan melayang jika Akashi terus mencengkrammu seperti itu.

"Mulutmu itu harus diberi pelajaran agar tak sembarangan berucap lagi."

**BRUKK**

Akashi menghempaskan tubuhmu keatas meja yang terletak tak jauh disana.

"Aww …" Kau meringis merasakan punggungmu ngilu karena benturan yang cukup keras dengan benda padat itu.

Matamu membulat saat Akashi menindih tubuh mungilmu dengan tubuhnya yang besar, memegangi kedua tanganmu ke samping. Membuatmu sulit bergerak apalagi melarikan diri dari situasi tak menyenangkan seperti ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Le-lepaskan aku!" Teriakmu panik dan takut. Ekspresi wajahmu kini bagaikan seekor anak kucing yang tengah berada di dalam kepungan anjing liar.

"Seribu kalipun kau memintaku untuk melepaskanmu, aku tak akan mendengarnya." Ujar Akashi santai tak peduli dengan ekspresi horor yang menghiasi wajahmu.

"Ka-kau benar-benar—"

"Apa?" Akashi segera memotong ucapanmu. "Kau ingin berkata apa hm?" Ia semakin menunduk—memperpendek jarak diantara wajah kalian.

"Me-menjauhlah dariku!" Kau kembali berteriak membuat Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis—terganggu dengan suara kerasmu yang sedikit membuat telinganya berdegung.

"Tck, mulutmu benar-benar harus dibungkam agar diam."

"Lepaskan ak—" Ucapanmu terhenti saat merasakan sebuah benda lembut dan hangat yang menyentuh bibirmu.

Tanpa diduga Akashi membungkam mulutmu dengan ciuman. Sebuah ciuman yang lama-kelaman menjadi kasar dan sangat memaksa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahmu agar mendapat akses lebih bebas menjelajah ke dalam mulutmu. Bertukar saliva serta bermain lidah, membuat wajahmu memanas serta detak jantungmu seolah berlomba dengan deru nafas yang tersenggal. Ia sedikitpun tak memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk menghirup oksigen meski untuk sesaat saja.

Sedetik lagi kau akan mati kehabisan nafas jika saja Akashi tak melepaskan ciumannya. Bagaikan seekor ikan yang berada di daratan, mulutmu terbuka dan tertutup dengan cepat menghirup udara yang ada di sekitar kalian. Akashi benar-benar tahu cara untuk menyiksa orang lain. Pantas saja semua orang merasa takut dan tak berani padanya.

Kini kau hanya bisa menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Kata-kata yang telah keluar dari mulutmu tak dapat ditarik kembali. Kau hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap akan segera keluar dari jeratan sang iblis tersebut.

**Tes **

**Tes**

**Tes**

Air matamu menetes membasahi pipi. Kau merasa sakit di dalam dadamu. Harga dirimu terasa diinjak-injak bahkan telah dihancurkan dalam sekejap mata. Bahkan Akashi sudah mencuri ciuman pertamamu dengan paksa. Ingin rasanya kau berteriak dan memakinya dengan keras, namun yang bisa kau lakukan kini hanyalah menangis.

Mengeluarkan rasa sakit, malu, dan semua rasa yang ada di dalam hatimu melalui tetesan kristal bening yang mengalir membasahi wajahmu itu.

Kau tak berdaya.

Kau merasa lemah.

Dan kau merasa terhina.

Hening sejenak.

Akashi tak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya terdiam sembari menatapmu yang masih terisak dengan bibir gemetar dan mata terpejam. Kau sungguh membenci makhluk yang tengah berada diatasmu kini, bahkan kau tak ingin menatapnya. Menutup mata lebih baik bagimu daripada harus melihat makhluk menyebalkan, kurang ajar, dan menakutkan sepertinya.

"Jika kau takut terbakar, seharusnya jangan pernah mencoba untuk bermain api." Akhirnya Akashi bersuara. Nadanya terdengar tajam dan sarkasme.

"…." Kau tak peduli dengan ucapannya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis lemah, namun berani sekali kau mencoba melawanku. Cih …" Akashi berdecih dengan nada meremehkannya.

"Sudah cukup!" Ujarmu lirih. "Lebih baik kau langsung membunuhku saja daripada memperlakukanku seperti ini" Lanjutmu lagi. Kini kau dengan berani menatap manik merah dan kuningnya seakan ingin menunjukkan bahwa yang ia katakan adalah salah.

Kau bukanlah gadis lemah.

"Hn?" Akashi mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapanmu.

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi? Bunuh aku sekarang juga Akashi Seijuurou!" Ujarmu tanpa keraguan—penuh keberanian, menghentikan isak tangismu. "Bukankah kau paling suka sekali mengancam orang lain dan membuatnya menderita agar mereka mengikuti semua perintah dan ucapanmu yang absolut itu hm?" Ujarmu lagi tanpa tergagap dengan nada sarkasme dan meremehkan.

Tatapan Akashi berkilat emosi mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutmu itu. Giginya gemertak menandakan bahwa ia tersulut api kemarahan. Kau berusaha sangat keras untuk bersikap tenang seolah tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan menakutkan yang diberikannya. Meski berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ada—bahwa kau merasa takut padanya.

"Ternyata kau sangat mengenal diriku ya? Apa kau selalu memperhatikanku selama ini hm?" Tanya Akashi menyeringai—membuatmu menelan ludah.

Ucapannya itu sungguh jauh dari perkiraanmu. Kau pikir ia akan menyemburmu dengan penuh emosi dan melakukan hal menakutkan dengan benda keramat yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun—gunting merah.

Namun ternyata tidak.

Sejak tadi benda itu tak dimunculkan. Apa Akashi lupa tak membawanya? Ah … Mana mungkin ia melupakan benda penting yang selalu menjadi pelengkap dalam aksi menakutkannya dalam menyiksa teman-teman satu clubnya (baca : budak-budaknya) itu.

"Te-tentu saja tidak." Jawabmu setelah terdiam selama 2 menit lebih 57 detik.

"Responmu yang lama dan tergagap itu semakin menunjukkan bahwa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Tuduh Akashi telak membuatmu mati kutu—tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas ucapannya.

Kau masih bingung dan tak mengerti dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Disisi lain kau sangat membenci lelaki bermata heterokrom itu namun kadangkala ada sebuah rasa yang menggelitik di dalam hati kecilmu. Seperti perasaan kagum mungkin atau suka? Entahlah, kaupun tak tahu.

Kalian adalah teman satu kelas, bahkan kau merupakan _assisten manager_ dari klub basket di sekolah. Awalnya kau sangat bahagia bergabung bersama orang-orang menyenangkan seperti mereka—kecuali Akashi. Namun lama-kelamaan kau mulai jengah dan tak kerasan berada disana.

Bagaimana tidak?

Si rambut merah itu selalu saja memperlakukanmu dengan kejam dan kasar seperti budak. Ya, walaupun Akashi memang selalu bersikap begitu kepada semua orang. Namun entah mengapa, ia memperlakukanmu lebih kejam dari semuanya. Bahkan kau selalu dibuat lelah dan hampir mati setiap hari karena disuruh ini itu yang sebenarnya bisa ia lakukan sendiri.

Kau sudah tak tahan. Kau sudah tak kuat lagi menghadapi sikapnya yang kelewat batas. Dengan emosi dan kekesalan yang telah membuncah di dalam hatimu, kaupun meluapkan semuanya dengan berbicara pada semua orang di club ketika waktu istirahat tadi—kecuali Akashi yang menjadi objek amarahmu.

Kata-kata kasar serta sumpah serapah pun keluar dari mulutmu. Kau mengatai Akashi penuh kebencian. Sedangkan semua orang yang mendengarkanmu hanya sweatdrop ria mendengar ocehanmu itu.

Wajah mereka pun berubah pucat dengan ekspresi ketakutan, membuatmu heran dan bingung. Namun tak lama kaupun mengetahui penyebab perubahan ekspresi mereka tersebut.

Di belakangmu, Akashi Seijuurou tengah berdiri dengan tatapan membunuh dan aura hitam menakutkannya. Dan saat itu juga kau ingin lenyap dari dunia ini. Kaupun mengambil seribu langkah meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia menangkapmu atau mungkin langsung membunuhmu di tempat.

"Melamun heh? Bisa-bisanya kau melamun disaat seperti ini. Apa kau menikmati posisi kita hm? Atau jangan-jangan kau tengah membayangkan hal yang aneh sekarang?" Ujar Akashi membuyarkan lamunanmu. Nadanya terdengar sangat meremehkan dan menyebalkan, tak lupa seringai khas yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Di-diam kau! Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan, aku tak peduli. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Tukasmu sedikit mengangkat tubuhmu untuk bangun—kembali berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan Akashi, juga berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang telah menjalari pipi mulusmu.

"[Full Name] …" Panggil Akashi dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat.

Akashi berbisik dekat di telingamu dengan suaranya yang parau nan menggoda: "Aku pastikan hari-harimu akan lebih indah setelah hari ini."

"….." Kau menautkan kedua alismu. Kau semakin tak mengerti dengan pribadi Akashi. Ia bagaikan sebuah teka-teki yang sulit untuk dibaca dan dipecahkan.

"A-apa kau sedang mengancamku sekarang?" Tanyamu ragu menatap kedua manik indahnya.

Akashi hanya menyeringai tanpa memberikan jawaban. Membuatmu semakin yakin arti lain dibalik kata-kata manis yang tadi ia ucapkan. Bahwa mulai hari ini, hari-harimu akan semakin lebih buruk. Dan sudah pasti hal itu disebabkan oleh seorang lelaki bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Kau hanya bisa menelan ludah dan sweatdrop mendengar ucapannya. Tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupmu setelah ini.

'Kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku, [name]. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan apapun yang sudah menjadi ketertarikanku sejak awal.' Batin Akashi masih dengan seringainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Terjebak bersama lelaki seperti Akashi Seijuurou haruskah senang atau bagaimana ya?**

**Silahkah bayangkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi pada diri anda setelah hari itu? ;-)**

**Tergantung imajinasi masing-masing, hehehe ...**

**Next, pair YOU x ...**

**Ra-ha-sia ;-)**

**Ikutin aja terus ceritanya. Dan mohon review dari kalian semua ya :-)**

_**Arigatou ne. Bai bai ...**_


	3. Aomine Daiki

**FIRST KISS**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DI****S****CLAIMER :**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**First Kiss © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : OOC**** may be****, TYPO, EYD, GAJE, ABAL, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama? Dan bagaimana peristiwa itu bisa terjadi? Ini adalah kumpulan Fanfiction One Shout GOM x READERS. CHECK IT OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-3-)**

**PAIRING : Aomine Daiki x Readers/OC**

**x x x**

* * *

"_Go-gomenasai_." Ujarmu gugup ketika secara tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, karena sedari tadi kau hanya menundukkan kepala dengan wajah lesu. Mengingat baru saja kau melihat sebuah peristiwa yang membuat moodmu berubah cepat menjadi buruk.

"Oi, kenapa kau berjalan sambil menunduk begitu?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada khasnya. Sebuah suara yang terdengar akrab di telingamu.

Perlahan kau mengangkat kepalamu—menatap orang yang sedang berdiri tegap di depanmu sekarang. Ia berambut blue dark, berkulit gelap, bertubuh tinggi dan berisi. Kau tahu benar siapa orang tersebut. Bahkan karena orang itulah moodmu hari ini menjadi buruk seketika. Karena orang itulah sedari tadi kau memasang wajah muram, melenyapkan senyuman yang setiap saat kau berikan pada setiap orang. Membuat semua orang yang melihatmu heran dan cemas karena perubahan sikapmu itu.

Dan sekarang, kau malah dipertemukan dengannya. Menambah rasa sedih yang membuncah di dalam hatimu saja. Kau memutar matamu malas seraya melangkahkan kaki meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apapun—layaknya kalian tak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Hey tunggu! Kau jangan pergi begitu saja." Ujar orang itu agak keras. Terselip nada kesal dari suaranya karena kau yang mengacuhkan dirinya begitu saja.

Kau mendengar suaranya namun kakimu sama sekali tak ingin berhenti melangkah. Terus menjauh dan jauh lagi, sampai akhirnya keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Benar-benar menjauh dari makhluk berambut blue dark itu.

Ya, kau sudah memutuskan akan menjauhinya. Tak hanya sekarang, namun untuk besok dan mungkin untuk selamanya. Itu keputusan bulat yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Mengakhiri rasa sakit karena terlalu lama menanam harap akan sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi.

Tanpa sadar beberapa butiran bening telah membasahi pipimu yang putih bersih. Hatimu merasa sakit dan sesak mengingat peristiwa tadi. Seberapa keras kau mencoba melupakannya justru hal itu malah muncul dengan sendirinya di dalam otakmu. Bagaikan kaset rekaman yang senantiasa berputar-putar tanpa henti.

"_Kami-sama_ … Mengapa ini terasa sakit sekali?" Gumammu lirih sembari memegangi dadamu—memejamkan mata dan sedikit menahan nafas agar rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang.

Namun sepertinya cara tersebut tak berhasil. Isak tangismu malah semakin berat menggambarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sesaat kau memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di sebuah Taman yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolahmu. Kau tak ingin siapapun tahu bagaimana keadaaanmu sekarang.

Sangat tak mungkin jika kau pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan berantakan seperti itu. Yang ada kedua orangtuamu akan cemas dan pasti mereka akan menanyakan penyebabnya. Lalu harus bagaimana jika sudah begitu? Kau tak akan mungkin menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Itu mustahil. Kau terlalu tertutup terhadap perasaanmu sendiri meski pada kedua orangtuamu sekalipun.

Menyedihkan.

Karena sifat tertutupmu itu, sekarang kau hanya bisa menangis sendirian di Taman. Meluapkan semua perasaan yang ada dengan tangisan. Mungkin hanya begitu saja yang bisa kau lakukan. Sesekali kau menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya dengan keras, seakan rasa sakitmu ikut keluar seiiring udara yang kau hembuskan.

"Aomine-kun …" Gumammu pelan seakan orang yang kau panggil namanya sedang ada di dekatmu.

Kau memejamkan mata, masih memegangi dadamu yang terasa sesak. Setelah jeda beberapa saat, kau kembali berucap: "Aku benar-benar bodoh berharap lelaki sepertimu akan bisa mengerti perasaanku."

Semilir angin membelai lembut tubuh serta wajahmu.

"Seharusnya sejak awal aku sadar, kalau kau dan Satsuki-chan saling menyukai." Ujarmu kembali bermonolog.

"Seharusnya aku … Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Kau kembali terisak sembari menutup wajahmu yang telah bersimbah air mata dengan kedua tangan mungilmu itu.

"Seharusnya aku tak masuk ke dalam kehidupan kalian sejak awal." Lanjutmu lagi dengan suara bergetar dan parau.

**PUKK**

Seseorang memegangi kedua bahumu. Indera penciumanmu menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing lagi. Wangi yang sangat kau sukai tiba-tiba menelusup masuk melalui hidungmu.

_Mint._

"_Baka_, kau pikir akan pergi kemana heh?" Ujar orang itu dengan nafas terengah seperti kelelahan habis berlari puluhan kilometer.

"A-aomine-kun …" Matamu sedikit terbelalak melihat lelaki yang tengah berdiri setengah menunduk dihadapanmu sekarang.

Jarak kalian sangatlah dekat. Bahkan ia menatap matamu dengan tajam dan dalam seakan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ingin diketahuinya. Kerja jantungmu menjadi tak normal, berpacu cepat, bahkan wajahmu telah merona hebat saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat nan lembut yang mendarat di bibir tipismu.

Aomine mencium bibirmu.

Kau tersentak dan mencoba mendorongnya agar melepaskan ciuman itu. Namun tenagamu tak berarti apapun baginya. Ia masih mencium bibirmu, melumatnya perlahan, seakan menikmati rasa manis yang disuguhkan.

**PLAKK**

Terdengar suara tamparan yang kau layangkan pada pipi kanannya. Ia membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan tindakanmu itu.

"Ka-kau…" Ujarnya masih terkejut.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Aku membencimu, Aomine Daiki." Teriakmu frustasi seraya bangkit hendak berlari meninggalkannya, namun tangan kekarnya mencengkram kuat lenganmu.

"Jangan lari dariku lagi!" Ujarnya tegas.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tak mau bicara denganmu lagi." Kau berteriak dan menangis secara bersamaan.

"Tck, kau ini kenapa heh? Tiba-tiba saja bersikap seperti ini padaku. Aku tak mengerti denganmu." Ia mencengkram kedua lenganmu—mengguncangnya dengan keras.

"Apa pedulimu? Lagipula aku tak pernah memintamu untuk mengerti diriku. Lepaskan aku sekarang!" Kau kembali berteriak sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya.

"Tentu saja aku peduli padamu, _baka_." Teriaknya penuh amarah.

"Kau tidak usah mempedulikanku. Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu." Ujarmu memelankan suara, tak lagi berteriak, tak lagi emosi.

"Ka-kau—"

"Aku mohon, Aomine-kun. Biarkan aku pergi! Biarkan aku sendiri. Anggap saja kita tak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya." Pintamu dengan kedua tangan di depan dada layaknya memohon.

**GYUUT**

Aomine menarik tubuhmu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memelukmu erat seakan tak ingin dilepaskan meski sekejap saja.

"_Baka_, mana mungkin aku membiarkan gadis yang kucintai pergi begitu saja." Ujarnya dengan suara keras.

Kau termenung. Antara sadar dan tidak dengan apa yang baru saja kau dengar.

"Aku mencintaimu, [name]. Jadi jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja dariku. Mengerti?" Ujarnya melembut.

"A-apa yang ka-kau katakan, Aomine-kun?" Pertanyaan bodohmu keluar. Padahal sudah sangat jelas kau mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ternyata selain _baka_ kau juga tuli ya?" Ujarnya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Ja-jangan mempermainkanku!" Kau mendorongnya keras, membuat pelukan terlepas.

"Arghh … Harus bagaimana agar kau percaya padaku?" Ia berteriak frustasi sembari meremas rambut blue darknya.

"Kau pikir aku _baka_? Aku melihatmu tadi." Ujarmu masih sesenggukan. "Aku melihatmu ketika sedang bersama Satsuki-chan." Lanjutmu lagi.

"He-hey … Jadi tadi kau mengintip kami?" Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian mengembangkan sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa kau mengerti.

"Maaf kalau aku sudah mengintip kalian. Dan maaf kalau aku menggangu kalian selama ini." Ujarmu bernada kesal seraya berjalan meninggalkannya, namun ia kembali menahan langkahmu.

"Kau benar-benar _baka_ ya. Aku kira kau berubah karena apa, ternyata hanya karena hal itu." Ia terkekeh seakan menertawakan sesuatu yang lucu.

Kau semakin marah dan kesal padanya yang masih bisa tertawa disaat seperti ini. Bahkan ia terlihat santai, berbanding terbalik denganmu yang sudah sangat hancur dan berantakkan.

Belum sempat kau mengeluarkan kata, ia sudah mendahuluimu berkata: "Kau hanya salah paham. Yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar baik-baik apa yang akan kukatakan! Jangan pernah menyelanya sedikitpun!" Perintahnya tegas sembari mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahmu.

Iapun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sepulang sekolah tadi, Aomine meminta Satsuki untuk menemuinya di ruang gym. Ia ingin meminta bantuan bagaimana caranya untuk melakukan penembakan padamu dengan cara yang sedikit romantis namun tak terlalu berlebihan. Dengan senang hati gadis berambut merah muda itu memberikan solusi atas masalahnya. Bahkan ia menemani Aomine berlatih agar misi penembakannya berhasil tanpa kegagalan.

Dan disinilah awal kesalahpahaman terjadi. Kau secara tak sengaja melewati ruang gym dengan maksud mencari Aomine untuk pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Ternyata disana kau melihat pemandangan yang tak menyenangkan. Aomine sedang berlutut dihadapan Satsuki sembari memegangi sebelah tangannya, saling bertatapan penuh arti dan perasaan. Kemudian sebuah pernyataan mengejutkan pun keluar dari mulut Aomine, ia berkata: "Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

**JDUARR**

Saat itu kau merasa petir menyambar tubuhmu. Tanpa mau mendengar dan melihat lebih lanjut lagi, kau segera meninggalkan mereka dengan suasana hati tak menentu.

Jika saja kau menyaksikan hal itu hingga selesai maka kesalahpahaman tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena semua yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Seperti yang sudah Aomine katakan tadi.

Wajahmu merona setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Aomine. Kau benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Ingin rasanya masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang dan mengubur dirimu disana, karena rasa malu yang sedang kau rasakan.

"Kau mengerti kan sekarang, [name] _baka_?" Tanya Aomine memegangi kedua bahumu, berusaha menatap matamu yang sedari tadi kau sembunyikan.

"_Go-gomenasai_." Hanya kata itu yang mampu kau ucapkan. Kau masih menundukkan kepalamu, tak mampu membalas tatapan matanya.

"Jadi kau percaya padaku kan sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kau hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Ba-bagaimana apanya?" Kau balik bertanya—mengangkat wajahmu sejajar dengan tatapan matanya.

"Jadi apakah perasaanmu sama sepertiku?" Ia tersenyum menggoda, membuatmu menelan ludah karena nerveous.

"_Ba-baka_, seharusnya kau tak perlu menanyakan hal itu lagi." Ujarmu sedikit kesal.

"Hehehe aku hanya bercanda. Jadi mulai sekarang kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Ia menatap matamu penuh arti.

"Pertanyaan yang tak perlu kujawab karena kaupun sudah tau jawabannya." Kau melipat kedua tanganmu di depan dada.

"Yeayy …" Ia melayangkan tinjunya keatas, mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. Tanpa permisi ia menggendong tubuhmu ala bridal style seraya berputar beberapa kali membuat kepalamu sedikit pusing.

"_Baka_, kau membuat kepalaku pusing tahu." Gerutumu. Perasaan serta moodmu telah kembali seperti semula.

"Aku punya cara ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingmu itu." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum nista.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyamu begitu polosnya.

**CUPP**

Ia mengecup bibirmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, membuat rona merah semakin kentara menghiasi wajahmu. Detak jantungmu pun berdetak cepat seakan hendak meloncat keluar.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih merasa pusing?" Tanyanya sesaat setelah melepaskan ciuman.

"_Ba-baka_. Kau benar-benar _pervert_." Dengusmu berpura-pura kesal sembari mengembungkan pipimu.

"Hahaha … Meskipun begitu tapi kau mencintaiku." Ujarnya penuh kepercayaan diri—seperti biasanya.

Kau hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar ucapannya. Karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Dan kau tak bisa menghindar apalagi mengelak dari kenyataan. Benar bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Awal jadian aja udah nyuri dua ciuman. Gimana ntar ya? -_-**

**Dasar Ahomine -_-**

**Berhati-hatilah anda semua terhadap seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar, berkulit gelap, dengan warna rambut blue dark karena dia sangatlah berbahaya dan err pervert. Hahaha ... #Dijitak Aomine**

**Yosh, thanks for reading minna-san :)**

**Don't forget to review! Ok.**

**Untuk Kise, Midorima, dan Mukkun ditunggu aja ya ;)**

**See you later! #Tebar bunga**


	4. Midorima Shintarou

**FIRST KISS**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DI****S****CLAIMER :**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**First Kiss © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : OOC**** may be****, TYPO, EYD, GAJE, ABAL, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama? Dan bagaimana peristiwa itu bisa terjadi? Ini adalah kumpulan Fanfiction One Shout GOM x READERS. CHECK IT OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-4-)**

**PAIRING : Midorima Shintarou x Readers/OC**

**x x x**

* * *

"Midorima-kun …" Panggilmu pada seorang lelaki berambut hijau yang tengah sibuk membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Ada apa nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Bi-bisa temani aku pergi ke suatu tempat?" Pintamu sedikit ragu.

"Kemana?" Tanya Midorima lagi.

Kini ia sudah memfokuskan pandangannya padamu. Tangan kirinya memegangi sebuah boneka kodok hijau yang merupakan lucky itemnya hari ini. Maklumlah, ia merupakan orang yang sangat mempercayai hal seperti itu. Bahkan setiap hari benda yang ia bawa selalu berbeda-beda, mulai dari benda unik, lucu, dan menggelikan sekalipun. Ia tak peduli semua ucapan orang mengenai kebiasaan anehnya itu. Yang jelas jika ia tak membawa lucky itemnya, maka ia yakin kejadian sial dan buruk akan menimpa dirinya.

"Ja-jawab saja! Kau bisa atau tidak?" Tanyamu to the point tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya terlebih dahulu.

Midorima terlihat seperti sedang berpikir, menambah keraguanmu akan jawaban positif yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Midorima mengeluarkan sebuah jawaban yang membuat senyum di wajahmu merekah.

"_A-arigatou,_ Midorima-kun." Ujarmu tulus sembari membungkukkan setengah tubuhmu.

"Aku menerima ajakanmu karena aku memiliki waktu senggang dan sedang merasa bosan saja, bukan karena aku mau pergi denganmu nanodayo." Ujar Midorima menunjukkan sifat tsunderenya. Ia membenarkan letak posisi kacamatanya yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"_Hai_. Aku mengerti." Kau masih tersenyum tanpa merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga kau sudah mengerti sifat lelaki itu, sehingga kau sudah merasa terbiasa.

Kalian berjalan bersama meninggalkan sekolah menuju ke suatu tempat yang menjadi tujuanmu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Midorima. Kau memberanikan diri mengajaknya pergi. Ini adalah pertama kali dan mungkin yang terakhir kalinya kalian akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat menyenangkan itu. Menikmati segala macam wahana permainan yang tersedia layaknya sepasang kekasih yang biasanya pergi kesana. Meski pada kenyataannya kalian bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Kalian hanyalah teman sekelas yang tak begitu akrab selama dua tahun ini.

Namun beberapa bulan terakhir, hubungan kalian mengalami perubahan. Kalian menjadi sedikit lebih akrab, sering berbicara dan berdiskusi, karena kebetulan kalian tergabung di dalam sebuah organisasi yang sama di sekolah. Sehingga mau tak mau kalian sering bertemu dan terlibat pembicaraan di dalamnya. Hal tersebut membuatmu bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Tentu saja, karena sejak awal bertemu kau memiliki ketertarikan pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi berambut hijau itu. Meski masih sebatas mengangumi, namun lama-kelamaan rasa itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang disebut dengan _"Cinta"._

Kau telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Midorima Shintarou.

Apakah takdir sedang mempermainkanmu?

Disaat kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya, justru kau malah harus pergi jauh darinya. Kedua orangtuamu dipindahtugaskan ke kota lain, dan mau tak mau mereka harus pindah ke kota tersebut—termasuk dirimu. Semua telah diurus, kau hanya tinggal mengikuti perintah kedua orangtuamu saja. Pindah sekolah sekaligus pindah dari kota ini.

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhirmu bersekolah. Karena besok pagi kau berserta kedua orangtuamu akan segera pergi. Tak ada yang tahu mengenai ini. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang diberitahu. Dan Midorima tidak termasuk ke dalamnya.

_Taman Hiburan._

Kini kalian telah sampai di tempat itu.

Midorima tertegun sejenak kemudian berkata: "Mengapa kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini nanodayo?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Midorima-kun. Sekali-sekali kita kan perlu refreshing. Lagipula tidak seru jika pergi sendirian kesini, jadi aku mengajakmu saja." Tuturmu dengan ekspresi riang.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini nanodayo." Ujar Midorima mencurigai sesuatu darimu.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Sudah ah. Ayo kita masuk!" Tanpa sungkan kau menarik tangan Midorima—berjalan memasuki taman hiburan.

Wahana pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya telah kalian naiki. Kini tinggal satu wahana terakhir yang akan kalian coba, yaitu _"Rumah Hantu"._

**GLEKK**

Kalian menelan ludah, merasa ragu untuk memasukinya. Langkah kalian pun terhenti, menatap horor ke dalam ruangan gelap nan mencekam itu.

"Ja-jadi apa kita akan mencoba masuk kesana, Midorima-kun?" Tanyamu ragu.

"Ka-kalau kau takut, kita tak perlu masuk saja. Lebih baik kita mencari makanan, aku mulai lapar nanodayo." Ujar Midorima sedikit gagap.

Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman aneh.

"A-apa? Bukan karena aku takut ya. Aku hanya tak ingin kau pingsan nanti di dalam karena ketakutan nanodayo." Ujar Midorima menyadari tatapan dan senyuman anehmu yang seakan mengejeknya bahwa iapun takut sama sepertimu. Namun sifat tsunderenya tak akan mungkin mau mengakui hal tersebut.

"Iya iya aku tahu kau tak takut kok. Hanya aku saja yang penakut. Sedangkan kau pemberani." Ujarmu sembari tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Midorima.

"He-hey jangan tersenyum seperti itu nanodayo!" Ujar Midorima merasa terganggu dengan senyumanmu yang sudah sangat jelas sedang mengejek dirinya.

"Ppfftt …" Kau berusaha menahan tawa. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi mencari makanan!" Ajakmu seraya berjalan di depannya. Sedangkan ia hanya bersungut-sungut tak jelas di belakangmu.

**Pukul 19.00**

Langit mulai gelap.

Kalian duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang terletak di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Menikmati chicken burger beserta segelas minuman dingin di tangan. Tanpa bicara, hanya suara detak jantung dan desah nafas kalian saja yang terdengar. Hingga akhirnya kau memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Midorima-kun …" Panggilmu lembut.

"…." Orang yang kau panggil pun menoleh.

"_Arigatou._ Aku sangat senang hari ini." Ujarmu tersenyum manis, tanpa menghentikan acara makanmu.

"…." Midorima hanya diam menikmati makanannya—menatap keatas langit berbintang.

"Hah …" Kau membuang nafas berat. "Tak terasa ya, kita sudah saling mengenal selama dua tahun. Meskipun baru beberapa bulan terakhir ini kita mulai akrab." Ujarmu masih tersenyum, namun senyumanmu ini berbeda.

Dan Midorima mengetahuinya. Setelah memandangimu sesaat, ia kembali melayangkan pandangan keatas langit malam.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Midorima-kun. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu selama ini." Ujarmu lagi terdengar lirih meski sebuah senyuman setia menghiasi wajahmu.

Midorima meremas chicken burger di tangannya tanpa sadar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa kini hatinya menjadi sangat tak menentu setelah mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutmu itu.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan semuanya." Kini bibirmu gemetar menahan tangis. Kau merasa pertahanan yang berusaha kau bangun sedari tadi akan hancur saat ini juga. Menyadari hal tersebut, kau segera bangkit dari tempat dudukmu—membuat Midorima ikut berdiri juga.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Hari sudah malam." Ujarmu seraya berjalan pergi.

Langkahmu terhenti ketika Midorima menarik lenganmu. Ia menatap manik hitam kelammu yang sudah berkaca-kaca dengan tajam.

"A-ada apa, Midorima-kun?" Tanyamu gugup, berusaha menghindari tatapannya dengan memalingkan wajahmu kesamping.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh, [name]. Berhentilah bersikap seolah aku tak tahu apa-apa!" Ujar Midorima terlihat serius.

"A-apa maksudmu, Midorima-kun? Aku tak mengerti." Ujarmu bingung—tak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Jadi kau tak usah menyembunyikannya lagi." Ungkap Midorima membuatmu sedikit membulatkan mata.

"Ja-jadi kau sudah—"

"Iya, aku sudah mengetahuinya."

Kini pertahananmu telah hancur. Air matamu sudah tak terbendung lagi. Mengalir membasahi pipimu, terisak pelan—berusaha menahan perasaan.

"_Go-gomenasai_. A-aku tak bermaksud—"

**GREPP**

Midorima tanpa diduga menarik tubuhmu ke dalam pelukannya.

Selama beberapa saat saja kalian tetap dalam posisi itu. Midorima memelukmu, dan kau menangis di dalam pelukan dan dadanya yang bidang. Menumpahkan semua perasaan yang sejak tadi kau sembunyikan.

"Midorima-kun …" Panggilmu lirih. Isak tangis kecil masih keluar dari bibirmu.

"Ada apa nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima lembut.

"Jangan lupakan aku ya!" Ujarmu dengan suara serak.

Midorima melepaskan pelukan, menatapmu dalam kemudian berkata: "Kau pikir aku memiliki penyakit pelupa atau amnesia? Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu, [name]."

"_Arigatou._" Kau mengusap air mata di wajahmu—merogoh saku jaket yang sedang kau kenakan untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"I-ini untukmu. A-aku harap kau selalu ingat padaku ketika melihat benda ini." Ujarmu sembari memberikan sebuah kotak musik berbentuk hati dengan miniatur sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdansa di tengahnya.

Midorima menerima pemberianmu.

"Aku juga akan memberikan sesuatu agar kau selalu mengingatku, [name]." Ujar Midorima—menatap lembut manik hitammu.

Midorima menarik nafas dalam kemudian membuangnya perlahan, membuat dahimu mengernyit melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa, Midorima-kun?"

"[name] …" Panggil Midorima tanpa menjawab pertanyaan darimu.

"I-iya?"

"I-ini untukmu nanodayo." Midorima memberikan boneka kodoknya padamu—memalingkan wajah tampannya kesamping untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang merambat di kedua pipinya.

"_A-arigatou_ Midorima-kun. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik." Ujarmu bahagia ketika menerima benda pemberiannya itu. Air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matamu. Namun kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

Hening sejenak.

"[name], se-sebenarnya a-aku … A-aku …" Midorima tergagap, bahkan ia tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Membuatmu semakin penasaran dan tak sabar. Namun kau berusaha bersabar menunggu kelanjutan ucapan yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Midorima-kun?" Tanyamu lembut sembari mengusap air mata di wajahmu. Kau menatap manik hijaunya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku … A-aku … Sejakduluakumenyukaimu, [name]." Ujar Midorima sangat cepat tanpa bernafas dan tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Kau termangu mendengar ucapannya yang sangat tidak jelas itu.

"Ka-kau bicara apa, Midorima-kun? Aku tak bisa menangkap ucapanmu barusan." Ujarmu dengan ekspresi wajah polos dan kebingungan.

**CUPP**

Sebuah sentuhan hangat dan lembut mendarat di bibirmu. Kau membulatkan mata terkejut mendapat perlakuan dari Midorima yang tiba-tiba ini. Jantungmu pun kini mulai berdetak tak menentu disertai rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipimu.

"A-ayo pulang! Sebelum kedua orangtuamu khawatir nanodayo." Ujar Midorima setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Ia segera berjalan cepat di depanmu dengan wajah memerah bagaikan udang rebus.

Midorima benar-benar sangat malu karena telah melakukan hal itu padamu, dengan berusaha keras meruntuhkan sifat tsundere di dalam dirinya. Namun ia sama sekali tak menyesal. Justru penyesalan akan datang disaat kau telah pergi jauh dari sisinya sebelum sempat ia mengatakan semua isi hatinya padamu.

_Do it now or you will be regrets!_

Itulah sebuah kalimat yang selalu terngiang di telinga Midorima setelah mengetahui kabar mengenai rencana kepindahanmu dari sahabat terdekatmu. Hatinya menjadi sangat tak menentu ketika mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia tak ingin kau pergi, namun iapun tak bisa jika harus mencegahmu.

Maka dengan membulatkan tekat dan berusaha meruntuhkan sifat tsunderenya, Midorima memutuskan akan mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu hari ini. Alhasil, iapun melakukan hal tersebut dengan baik. Benar bukan?

Kini kau masih mematung di tempatmu. Masih terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Midorima telah menciummu.

Jika saja kau mempunyai penyakit jantung, pasti saat ini kau sudah kehilangan nyawamu karena kejadian tersebut. Kau sangat bahagia seakan jantung di dalam dadamu mau meledak saat ini juga.

"Midorima-kun, tunggu aku!" Teriakmu seraya berlari mengejarnya yang telah berada jauh dari tempatmu berada.

"Cepatlah nanodayo! Jalanmu terlalu lambat." Ujar Midorima tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Hai._" Kaupun menambah kecepatan larimu untuk mengejar ketinggalan dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang mengembang di kedua bibirmu.

Tanpa diduga Midorima menghentikan langkah. Telak membuatmu menubruk punggung lebarnya tanpa sempat menghentikan kecepatan larimu karena tindakan spontannya itu.

"Ughh … Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba, Midorima-kun?" Tanyamu mengangkat sebelah alis—heran.

"Aku belum mendapatkan jawaban dari pernyataanku tadi." Ujar Midorima tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"E-eh? E-eto … A-aku … Se-sebenarnya a-aku juga me-menyukaimu, Midorima-kun." Ungkapmu tergagap dengan susah payah mengeluarkan suara.

Tanpa kau tahu, lelaki berkacamata itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman—bahagia. Tentu saja, karena ternyata perasaan cintanya terbalaskan. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadapmu, menarik tubuhmu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dan dengan senang hati kau membalas dekapannya erat seakan tak ingin berpisah. Seakan waktu ingin berhenti saat ini juga, agar kebersamaan indah yang kini kalian rasakan bisa terus berlanjut.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu nanodayo. Jadi jangan pernah bosan melihatku nanti." Ujar Midorima membuatmu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan pernah bosan. Midorima-kun adalah orang yang paling ingin kulihat setiap hari." Ujarmu lancar tanpa tergagap lagi.

Kalian merasa nyaman dengan posisi itu. Tak ingin segera mengakhirinya. Saling memberikan kehangatan, saling meluapkan perasaan tanpa kata, dan saling menikmati aroma tubuh masing-masing. Yang mungkin tak akan bisa kalian nikmati setiap hari. Karena mulai besok, jarak akan memisahkan kalian. Membatasi waktu kebersamaan yang ingin dinikmati setiap saat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Yosh yang fans nya Midorima angkat tangan kalian keatas? #Langsung angkat tangan **

**Ini dia part _"FIRST KISS"_ chapter 4 dengan Midorima Shintarou si Tsundere akut. #Plaked**

**Meskipun tsundere gak apa-apa deh, dia kan keren dan ganteng. Hehehe setuju gak? #Nyengir lebar**

**Gimana menurut kalian?**

**Berikan komentarnya ya!**

**Thanks for reading minna ;)**

**Next chapter Kise atau Mukkun ya? **


	5. Kise Ryouta

**FIRST KISS**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DI****S****CLAIMER :**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**First Kiss © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : OOC**_**may be**_**, TYPO, EYD, ABAL, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama? Dan bagaimana peristiwa itu bisa terjadi? Ini adalah kumpulan Fanfiction One Shout GOM x READERS/OC. CHECK IT OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-5-)**

**PAIRING : Kise Ryouta x Readers/OC**

**x x x**

* * *

**Hosh **

**Hosh**

**Hosh**

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi terlihat kelelahan. Butiran keringat berjatuhan di wajahnya yang tampan dan putih bersih. Ia terus berlari mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi dari fans-fans fanatiknya. Maklumlah ia kan seorang model terkenal yang sedang naik daun saat ini.

_**Kise Ryouta**_. Itulah namanya.

Selain berfose di depan kamera, ada kegiatan rutin yang selalu ia lakukan. Yaitu berkejar-kejaran dengan para fansnya. Kadang ia sedikit terganggu dengan tingkah laku mereka. Waktu istirahatnya yang minim malah digunakan untuk olahraga lari—dalam artian melarikan diri dari kejaran mereka.

Kinipun ia tengah melakukan kegiatan rutin tersebut. Berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan bertuliskan _**"UKS"**_ yang tertempel di depan pintu.

**CKLEKK**

Ia segera mengunci pintu. Masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena terlampau menguras tenaga dan staminanya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang, bermaksud untuk berbaring dan beristirahat sejenak. Matanya sedikit membulat terkejut ketika melihat keberadaanmu disana. Apalagi dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Kau tengah berbaring lemah dan tak berdaya di ranjang yang satunya lagi. Karena demam yang tiba-tiba menyerangmu hari ini, maka dengan terpaksa kau beristirahat disana hingga keadaanmu membaik dan kuat untuk pulang ke rumah.

"[name]cchi …" Kise menyebutkan namamu dengan suara cemprengnya seraya berjalan mendekat ke ranjang tempatmu berbaring.

Tentu saja ia mengenal dirimu karena tempat tinggal kalian dekat alias bertetangga. Bahkan kalian tak jarang suka berkunjung ke rumah masing-masing, entah itu untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama, sekedar mengobrol saja sambil menonton film, atau memasak dan makan bersama. Hubungan kalian cukup dekat jika diluar sekolah, namun jika sudah di area sekolah kalian bersikap seolah tak saling mengenal secara akrab.

Jangan salahkan Kise tentang hal itu. Kau sendirilah yang meminta agar saat di sekolah kalian bersikap biasa saja dan berbicara seperlunya. Agar para fans lelaki bersurai pirang itu tak merasakan kecemburuan yang berlebih terhadapmu. Kau sangat tak suka menerima tatapan menusuk dari para gadis saat kalian sedang berbicara. Tak nyaman rasanya. Maka mau tak mau Kise menerima permintaan anehmu itu, meski pada awalnya ia bersikeras menolak.

"Kise-kun …" Ujarmu sama terkejutnya dengan keberadaan Kise disana.

"[name]cchi … Apa yang terjadi padamu ssu?" Seru Kise terlihat khawatir. Ia menyentuh keningmu kemudian membelai pipimu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku hanya sedikit demam. Uhuukk … Uhuukk …" Jawabmu dengan suara lemah dan sesekali terbatuk.

"Aku harus segera membawamu pulang dan merawatmu ssu." Ujar Kise yang begitu jelas memancarkan raut wajah khawatir dan sedih melihat keadaanmu kini. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungilmu.

"Ti-tidak usah, Kise-kun. Aku—" Ucapanmu segera dipotong oleh Kise.

"Ssuuttt! Jangan membantah ssu! Pokoknya aku akan membawamu pulang, baik kau mau ataupun tidak." Kise tetap bersikeras untuk membawamu pulang, berjalan keluar ruangan sembari menggendongmu ala bridal style.

Semua mata memandang dengan sorot beragam kearah Kise dan sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan kedua mata terpejam yang tengah berada di dalam gendongan posesifnya. Ada yang terkejut, tak suka, merasa cemburu, dan iri. Namun ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan semuanya. Yang ia pedulikan kini hanya kau, tak ada yang lain.

Sedangkan kau sendiri hanya bisa pasrah, terdiam di dalam dekapan tubuh hangatnya sembari memejamkan mata. Perasaanmu kini sangatlah nyaman dan tenang, meski tubuhmu menghantarkan panas yang cukup tinggi disertai batuk yang terus mengganggu.

"Permisi-permisi! Aku sedang terburu-buru ssu." Seru Kise seraya terus berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan terburu-buru melewati beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya hingga sampai ke tempat dimana mobil sport goldnya terparkir disana.

Kalian pun meninggalkan sekolah. Hingga 20 menit kemudian, kalian telah sampai di apartment milik Kise.

Ya, ia membawamu kesana. Membaringkan tubuhmu diatas tempat tidur kingsize miliknya. Ia segera mengambil sebaskom air dingin, handuk kecil untuk mengopres, serta obat penurun demam.

"[name]cchi … Kenapa kau bisa demam ssu?" Tanya Kise mulai cerewet—menaruh handuk kecil dingin itu diatas keningmu.

"Entahlah, Kise-kun. Uhuukk … Uhuukk …" Jawabmu singkat. Jangankan untuk berbicara banyak, untuk sekedar membuka mata saja rasanya sangat berat dan kepalamu terasa pening.

"Tunggulah sebentar! Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur ssu." Ujar Kise beranjak dari duduknya, namun kau segera menahan tangannya agar tetap diam disana.

"Tidak usah. Uhuukk … Uhuukk … Temani aku disini saja!" Pintamu dengan tatapan memelas.

"Baiklah ssu. Aku akan menjagamu disini sampai kau sembuh." Ujar Kise tersenyum. Tangannya membelai lembut kepalamu kemudian berkata lagi: "Tidurlah, [name]cchi!

Kaupun mengangguk, memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur seperti apa yang Kise katakan. Tanpa kau sadari, tatapan bola mata keemasan milik lelaki itu begitu intens memperhatikan wajahmu. Sorot matanya seakan menyiratkan banyak hal yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

'Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini ssu.' Batin Kise tanpa menghentikan belaian tangannya pada kepalamu.

Tak lama kemudian kau telah terlelap, terbuai dan merasa nyaman merasakan belaian tangan dari lelaki yang kau cintai secara diam-diam. Ya, kau mencintai Kise. Bukan sebagai teman, namun cinta seorang gadis kepada seorang lelaki. Sejak awal bertemu rasa itu telah hadir dan merasuk ke dalam hatimu, yang semakin hari bertambah besar saja.

Namun kemampuan aktingmu yang hebat mampu menyembunyikan semuanya, sehingga siapapun termasuk Kise tak pernah bisa menyadari perasaanmu itu. Kau hanya ingin terus berada disampingnya, meski hanya sebagai teman. Kau tak ingin merusak jalinan yang telah terhubung diantara kalian. Segitupun sudah cukup bagimu.

Lantas bagaimana dengan perasaan Kise terhadapmu?

Lelaki itu membingungkan. Kadang membuat kesal, marah, sedih, dan bahagia. Sifatnya yang kekanakan kadang membuatmu kewalahan, namun sifatnya yang ceria membuatmu nyaman. Dia selalu berbuat sesukanya. Memelukmu, mencuri cium di pipimu, kadang bermanja-manja denganmu. Hal tersebut sangat menganggu, terutama bagi kinerja jantungmu yang selalu kacau ketika mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu darinya.

Namun kaupun tak bisa mengelak, bahwa kau juga merasa bahagia dengan perlakuannya itu. Meski harus berusaha sekuat tenaga mengendalikan perasaanmu agar tak ketahuan olehnya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, _My Princes_!" Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat tepat di bibir mungilmu yang pucat dan kering itu.

'Hm, tidak buruk juga ssu.' Batin Kise setelah merasakan bibir lembutmu.

"Bi-bibirmu kering, [name]cchi. A-aku akan membuatnya lembab dan basah." Ujar Kise seolah sedang berbicara denganmu. Ia menelan ludahnya, gugup, namun keinginannya untuk merasakan kembali bibir lembutmu semakin tak tertahankan lagi.

**CUPP**

Kise kembali mengecup bibirmu sembari memejamkan matanya. Namun kali ini bukanlah sebuah kecupan biasa, melainkan kecupan yang berubah menjadi lumatan. Ia melumat bibirmu perlahan dan penuh perasaan, seakan meluapkan semua rasa yang ada di dalam hatinya melalui ciuman itu.

"Enghh … Emftt …" Kau yang masih terlelap, mulai bergerak gelisah karena merasa terganggu karena ciuman Kise membuat pernapasanmu sedikit terhambat.

Dengan cepat Kise melepaskan ciumannya. Kini wajah tampannya telah memerah hebat, merasa malu dan gugup dengan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan padamu.

Menciummu yang tengah terlelap dengan keadaan tak sehat alias sakit, bukankah itu tindakan yang sangat berani dan errr mesum?

'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan ssu? Kalau [name]cchi tahu, aku pasti akan dibunuhnya nanti.' Ujar Kise di dalam hati—merasa gelisah dan khawatir.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya—berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Jika ia terus bersamamu di dalam sana, ia takut tak akan bisa mengendalikan dirinya sehingga akan kembali menyerangmu seperti tadi.

"Arghh Kise Ryouta … Kau benar-benar payah ssu." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Kini ia tengah berbaring di sofa ruang tengah sembari meremas rambut pirangnya frustasi.

_**Pagi menjelang …**_

"Kise-kun, bangunlah! Kenapa kau tidur disini?" Ujarmu berusaha membangunkan Kise yang terlelap diatas sofa tanpa selimut ataupun bantal.

"Biarkan aku tidur ssu! Aku merasa tak sehat hari ini." Ujar Kise tanpa membuka matanya.

"E-eh? Kise-kun, kau kenapa?" Tanyamu mulai merasa khawatir.

Kau meletakkan sebelah tanganmu diatas keningnya untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Dan ternyata benar saja, Kise terkena demam. Tubuhnya panas.

"Kise-kun, kau demam. Pasti itu karena kau tidur diluar tanpa selimut." Ujarmu langsung mengambil suatu kesimpulan.

"Mungkin. Lalu agaimana keadaanmu sekarang ssu?" Kise masih sempat bertanya mengenai keadaanmu meski kini justru ialah yang sedang sakit.

"Aku sudah kembali sehat berkat kau yang telah merawatku kemarin." Jawabmu riang. "_Arigatou_, Kise-kun. Sekarang giliranku untuk merawatmu ya." Lanjutmu lagi bersemangat diiringi sebuah senyuman manis.

"_Arigatou_, [name]cchi." Ujar Kise lemas, menatapmu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dimengerti apa artinya.

"Baiklah, Kise-kun. Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur untuk sarapan setelah itu kau harus minum obat kemudian istirahat yang cukup." Ujarmu panjang lebar seakan dokter sekaligus suster yang sedang menangani pasiennya.

Dan Kise hanya mengangguk saja.

'Benar apa yang pernah kubaca di dalam sebuah artikel. Ternyata melalui ciuman, penyakit bisa menular. Tapi aku tak menyesal, karena aku sudah memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada gadis yang kucintai meskipun tanpa sepengetahuan dan izin darinya.' Batin Kise dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat jika mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Wah Kise-kun, wajahmu memerah. Pasti demammu semakin tinggi. Aku akan segera membawa alat kompres." Ujarmu panik dengan sebuah alasan yang jelas salah, namun hanya Kise lah yang mengetahui hal itu.

Hari itupun kau habiskan untuk merawat dan menemani Kise di apartmentnya. Karena kebetulan sekolah kalian libur. Jadi tak masalah berlama-lama ada disana, lagipula kalian hanya tinggal sendirian di apartment tanpa orangtua ataupun sanak saudara. Jadi tak masalah bukan?

Lantas mengenai ciuman itu bagaimana?

Apakah akan terus menjadi rahasia?

Ya, sepertinya begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Chapter 5 end.**

**Yosh inilah part Kise Ryouta. **

**Mau dong dirawat sama cowok keren dan genteng kayak Kise! Hehe … #Ngarep**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**Final chapter Mukkun. Ditunggu saja ya **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ;)**


End file.
